valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Squad 7
Having some trouble redirecting Rosie to Brigitte Stark (Rosie). Could someone help with that? Person1 00:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) The link has been fixed for rosie Jasjamlew 09:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Why has this page been locked? Person1 22:06, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry was messing around with some of the advanced settings and must have locked the page, all fixed now though. :Thanks. Person1 03:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) New layout What do you think about putting a big image at the top of the page? I saw they did this to several pages in Dragon Age wiki and thought it's kinda cool. If you like it, we could do this to some important articles. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 07:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC) *Much better in my opinion, i've long since tried to incorperate that picture into the page but never managed to make it look right. Ecchi garr 16:37, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I also think it's a lovely idea, Arcius -- including pictures should add some colour to the massive walls of text. However, I find large images kind of distracting, to be frank, particularly when they're at the very top of a page and I have to scroll down to get to the introduction. (This goes two-fold for the ones on the VC2 and VC3 pages, probably because of their background colours.) Perhaps it's just me, but you might want to scale them down a little and place them underneath or beside the introduction paragraphs instead. ~ Elyearn 11:53, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ~ ::: I think this page looks nice, I tried to put the image under introduction but I don't think it's better. You're right about VC2,VC3 pages though. I'll take them down for now. I don't know why but the Dragon Age pages look really great. Probably because of the transparent background of the image. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 12:59, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::erm, guys, so I guess we are still doing this? [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 02:39, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::*Please do! Ecchi garr 14:47, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I still think smaller images that would not push down the introduction would be more ideal, but I suppose it's Ecchi garr's and your decision at the end of the day. You could change them into transparent bg PNGs/GIFs if you'd like them to blend in with the background like the image on the Dragon Age wiki. I'd offer to do it, if I could... ~ Elyearn 15:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ~ :::: I'll try to find images that don't have many details and less distracting. Do note that I'm only gonna do this to articles about squads and video games (6 in total), not the entire wiki. Also I think we can remove box art/covers to make the pages less distracting, people can go to wikipedia for that anyway. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 17:56, February 19, 2011 (UTC) New class insignia I found this and I intend to replace the old insignia images with these. Which one do you guys prefer, the black and white ones or the blue ones? Red is out of question since it's enemy color. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 14:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) *I think that would be a good idea, that way the new classes from the more recent games would be in the same style as the classes from the original. Ecchi garr 20:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Is Lynn In The Anime? Just wondering about the source of this, it makes no mention to this on her character page here and i can't find any evidence to back this up online... Yes Lynn was in the Anime but she only makes an appearance when everyone is going home, she was a last-minute cameo, and we only saw the back of her head. But she was one of the few characters who was not killed off.Commissar88 17:07, May 9, 2011 (UTC)